bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Turok-Hans
The Turok-Hans, also called "Uber-Vampires", the Old Ones, sometimes Uber-Vamps, or even Ubers for short, are an ancient, primordial, and powerful breed of vampire-like monstrous creatures, as well God's very first beasts, thus making them some His very first creations, as they were created after angels, but they pre-date any other monsters, humans and the soul itself. Though God created them, He eventually became worried about the potential danger they posed as these vampiric beasts proved to be too powerful, hungry and destructive, so God had His angels fight in an intense war with them and the Heavenly forces battled the Turok-Hans nearly to extinction, practically winning the millennia long war. When only a handful of them remained living, God then created Purgatory and locked the few remaining Turok-Hans inside, with their last Queen. Thousands of years later, they were inadvertently released when Dracula opened Purgatory and unleashed the Queen and her several remaining soldiers. Upon their release, the Turok-Hans attempted to conquer the Earth and place themselves as the new dominant species on the planet, subsequently harvesting the human race as their primary and abundant food source while eliminating all other competitors and threats to their food. This attempt to subjugate mankind was thwarted through the combined efforts of hunters, angels, demons, ghosts, slayers, even monsters, and others but was ultimately stopped by Oracle, Rayne, Mia, Lilly, Sidney and Nigel after they managed to defeat the Turok-Hans leader and architect of their plan: the Queen. According to Satan, the Turok-Hans themselves died after The Queen's death, as Oracle put it "They all followed her to the grave." Early History Origins According to Death, the Turok-Hans were among God's earliest creations, second after the creation of Angels but predating humans. And the Turok-Hans roamed the Earth for a long time. Unfortunately, upon realizing that Turok-Hans were both unendingly hungry and capable of near-severely harming Angels, God saw that these beasts proved to be too strong, too hungry, and too destructive. Whereas Death "personally found them entertaining because they were quick...and strong", God and Oracle both worried that the beasts would, as Death said, "Chomp the entire petri dish". So God order His warrior classes of angels to hunt them down and wipe them out. The Malakhim, Powers, Cherubs, even the Archangels were among those that did so, but Oracle was the best. A millennium long war between Angels and the Turok-Hans devastated most of the planet's surface. And so the Angels hunted and fought the Turok-Hans to the point where they were all but extinct, turning the tide against these vampiric creatures. The majority of Turok-Hans were killed but when only a handful of the Turok-Hans remained, God personally had the Original Angel Oracle himself find the last handful of Turok-Hans that remained and then God created a real known as Purgatory and sealed those few remaining Turok-Hans away in the supernatural monster realm - which Death reveals as being specifically created to contain Turok-Hans. In addition, after locking the Turok-Hans up and with the war over, God devised a means of killing the Turok-Hans should they ever escape Purgatory. The most powerful Turok-Han ended up being their leader and was the only one they ever had since the beginning of time according to Satan, a dependency that was another weakness of theirs as without their leader, the Turok-Hans would follow her to Purgatory when she died. Characteristics The Turok-Hans are basically a race of ancient vampiric creatures that drink blood to survive like Hybrids, normal vampires, including the Alpha Elders, even Dracula himself, and especially Dhampirs, but the Turok-Hans are different then vampires. The Turok-Hans are pale in color; they don't seem human at all, are hairless, eyeless and evolved underground. Death describes them as "clever" and "poisonous". He also says he personally found them "entertaining" but God was worried they might "chomp the entire petri dish." Oracle once even classified the Turok-Hans, and even the creation of them and even the creatures themselves, "God's greatest mistake" because of their destructive power. Ranks There are three kinds of ranks when it comes to the Turk-Hans: Turok-Han Queen : Main article: Queen her blood, making him the first vampire]] The Turok-Han Vampire Queen is the queen of all the Turok-Hans, Drones and Hive Guardians. The queen appeared as a large pale red vampire with two crest resembling bat ears and has a large flap of skin that runs from wrists all the way to her ankles, presumably used for gliding. She also has long claws used for scratching her enemies all though she leaves that to her drones most of the time. Her blood seems to fuse with a humans blood thus Vladislous Dracula becoming a vampire. They were believed to be wiped out after the Great War between Angels and Turok-Hans, but one queen somehow managed to survive the vampire holocaust. She lurked in the deepest reaches of the hive in Purgatory, plotting her revenge and extinction of the human race. When Dracula went to the underworld, he made a deal with Lucifer and one of his servants took Dracula to Purgatory and as the Queens brood managed to capture the human, the mortal was subjugated to intense torture and pain before she appeared before him. She cut open her arm, allowing her blood to flow into his mouth. The mere mortal was transformed, turned into the first human vampire! Turok-Han Hive Guardian : Main Article: Hive Guardians Turok-Han Hive Guardians are larger, faster, stronger versions of the drones, found only in the deepest reaches of the hives and wait for any soul daring enough to venture deep enough into their domain. They existed solely to defend their territory, attacking even the fiercest of even angelic warriors without fear. These are creatures that are vampiric in nature. Despite their size, Hive Guardians are surprisingly quick and agile. What it makes up for in Speed it lacks in nimbleness. The Hive Guardian has been seen on a plethora of occasions and is known to run head first into objects simply because of its size and lack of eyes. The Hive Guardian seems to have some type of keen sense of smell or hearing because it can locate its enemies with ease. The size of the Hive Guardian makes them unable to reach lower and narrower areas of the hive. This creature resembles a dog in nature and has weak spots on its head and stomach area. Turok-Han Drones : Main Article: Drones The Turok-Han Drones are the scouts, workers, and soldiers of this vampiric species. Each hive has thousands of drones being commanded by the Queen. They seem to have at least a little intelligence, like making strategies and communicating with each other, but that is their limit. They have no free will, all other functions are controlled by the queen. Like other castes, the Drones are pale in color and don't have eyes, ears and nostrils. But they have eye sockets stating they used to have eyes before evolving underground. And they have a human-like skull. As they get older they turn into hive guardians and then turn into queens, but only if the current queen is deceased. They can also glide and jump high. Powers and Abilities As God's very first beasts and the natural predators of humans and other supernatural creatures, including vampires, the Turok-Han Vampires possess superior physical attributes compared to those of humans and even most supernatural creatures. The Turok-Hans possesses the conventional powers of vampires, though to a considerably higher level. They are very powerful beasts, more powerful than most other creatures, and able to kill and/or eat just about anything else. It is notable that despite the Turok-Hans' status as God's very firsts beasts and their ability to somewhat overpower the celestial beings with relative ease, Turok-Hans do not possess any form of magical or psychic abilities besides flight (however, this is limited to the Queen) in Purgatory. Turok-Hans are also capable of wiping out all demons and vampires--a claim that forced the demon Satan to flee and organize his demons against the beasts by allying with the Team a second time. This makes them rather unique as they are able to defeat creatures who possess far more abilities than they do. Before the Turok-Hans threat could be ended, it took the hunters, slayers, angels, demons and even other monsters to forge loose alliances with each other and combine their efforts. *'Super Senses:' Turok-Hans have and possess far heightened superior sense of smell compare to humans that allow them to smell blood from across long distances, enhanced hearing, and night vision. A Hive Guardian, for example, was able to tell that a small puddle of blood had come from Buffy. The Queen was also able to sense that it had dropped ten degrees when Joyce (as a ghost) was present in the room. Despite this, they are unable to see certain entities such as ghosts, but they can sense angels and fallen angels. **'Nocturne Vision:' The Turok-Hans live in the sewers, caves, and hives and they move by night, so their vision is sharpened for even the darkest environments. *'Flight:' Although not necessarily true flight, the Turok-Han Queen has shown the ability to fly, or glide, and land anywhere with extreme speed and force. *'Immortality:' Being creatures much older than souls and humans and despite appearing to be mindless creatures, the Turok-Hans are immortal, in a variety of senses, in that having an ageless lifespan, meaning they simply do not age, and cannot be killed by but one mean, devised by God himself. Death reveals that the Turok-Hans were among God's first creations, being after angels and before humans. **'Invulnerability:' One of the only ways, but the best, for a hunter to kill a Turok-Han is with a Bone of Righteous Mortal Washed in the Three Bloods of Fallen. While use of witchcraft, Borax, or extreme physical force can disable and weaken them temporarily, they will recover from the damage in a matter of seconds to hours, depending on the extent of damage. A Hive Guardians recovered unharmed after a car was dropped on it and even a Drone showed no pain when connected up to a car battery or injected with acid. More powerful Turok-Hans such as the Queen are less susceptible to Borax damage and can regenerate their wounds even quicker than others of their kind. Besides these methods, they are virtually indestructible. **'Regeneration:' Turok-Hans can heal from virtually every form of injury. A Hive Guardian was able to recover without a scratch after being crushed by a car and both even a Drone healed completely after being shot in the head at point blank range. Even while they can be pushed back by angels, monsters, and ghosts, they can endure almost any hit without receiving damage. They are also able to regenerate from the damage inflicted by borax and high ranking Turok-Hans such as the Queen and Hive Guardians can heal from such damage instantly. *'Super Durability:' Turok-Hans have incredibly resilient. Even a drone can immediately recover even after having a whole mess of steel pipes dropped on it, and keep fighting a Slayer, even when impaled it through the eye with a crossbow bolt. *'Super Speed:' Turok-Hans are much faster than humans, supernatural hunters, slayers, and monsters, capable of moving at incredible speed; like vampires and werewolves, they are quick enough to appear as blurs of motion and move from one place to another instantly. ** Super Agility: Turok-Hans are very agile and flexible; able to run at incredibly speeds, jump to great heights, and clamp up surfaces such as walls and ceilings. A Turok-Han Vampire Hive Guardian can also leap long distances without aid, despite their large size and appearance. *'Super Stamina:' Turok-Hans have unlimited stamina and never tire, however they do get hungry but cannot starve to death. However, the higher ranking Turok-Han like the Queen and Hive Guardians have a better control of their hunger. *'Super Strength:' Turok-Hans are immensely much physically stronger than humans and other supernatural creatures, such as high-ranking monsters (including alphas), top-level demons and top-level spirits; able to easily dismember them by the dozens. Turok-Hans are just as strong as normal angels and can somewhat overpower angels (in general) but not without difficulty. A Hive Guardian was able to temporally overpower two Powers and effortlessly ripped off a normal vampire's head with its bare hands. Even when a Drone had been crippled by a spell it still took numerous chains to restrain its strength. Much like demons and angels, the higher-ranking Turok-Hans are stronger than the lower-ranking Turok-Hans. They are even able to somewhat overpower Powers and Cherubs, as have shown concern greatly and they were seen overpowering them at least twice. However, Archangels and Seraphs, such as Oracle, have proven to be much stronger than any turok Hans and are able to hold their own against and defeat a number of Turok-Han who teamed up, and Oracle’s physical strength was enough to overpower and push the Queen far back, long enough for Rayne and Mia to behead her. The Original Dragon Smaug also has enough strength to defeat an entire army of Turok Han Hive Guardians on his own and even hold off the Turok Han Queen long enough for Oracle to arrive. Similarly, the Original Vampire Dracula was able to defeat an entire army of Drones and challenge 3 Hive Guardians later on. The other Original Monsters can overpower up to 4 Drones while the weaker ones can only barely defeat two. Furthermore, Ghosts (such as Nigel) are able to knock down Turok-Hans such as the Queen and Hive Guardians but was also unable to do any lasting damage. The Turok-Han's have proven to be far stronger than humans as they can overpower them while feeding on their flesh. Turok-Hans are also able to easily overpower even the strongest slayer and nearly kill her, forcing her to use every possible resource to defeat it the second time around. One Turok-Han Vampire drone is able to push an entire wheelbarrow filled with timbers and tools out of its way by a mere shove of its hand and punch a cinder block into dust to no ill effect. They are also stronger the bigger they are. * Powerful Jaws: Turok-Hans possess massive jaws that are immensely strong and serve as their primary weapon and way to feed. Their jaws can rip open almost anything they bite into, including humans, angels, demons and various other creatures - even other Turok-Hans. **'Fangs:' Like normal vampires, the Turok-Hans possess a set of extremely sharp fangs that allows them to bite any creatures. **'Poisonous Bite:' The bite of a Turok-Han can turn a human into a subservient of the hive called a Familiar. In addition, the bite of a Turok-Han also has similar effects on an angel that a werewolf bite has on a vampire, and it has been known to injure, and in rare cases, kill angels in a very similar way that a werewolf bite effects and kills a vampire. Oracle describes the effects of the bite and even the bite itself as a combination of a spider bite, scorpion sting, and a Komodo dragon bite. Once an angel is bitten, the bite-mark itself will hurt on touch and the venom acts as a poison of sorts and will enter the bloodstream and deliver a toxin throughout the body, producing discomfort and weakness. All Angels who are bitten will ultimately develop delusions and hallucinations and grow severely weak. In rare cases, Angels have been known to die from the bite and many are "mercy-killed" before that point. *'Venomous Vampiric Blood:' By forcing a human into drinking her blood, the Turok-Han Queen can turn a human into a complete human/vampire hybrid, as she did to create Dracula, the Original Vampire. In addition, it is shown by a Hive Guardian that Turok-Han are able to instantly kill most supernatural creatures (and probably other creatures if not anything excluding themselves and angels) by sticking their fists into their chests and injecting them with blackish-red Turok-Han blood. Victims of this ability swell up grotesquely, their blood vessels darken, and black blood spews from their mouths as they die. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities Turok-Hans are immensely hard, but not impossible, to kill. However, they possess a few weaknesses which enable their opponents to harm or incapacitate them, albeit with difficulty. Although the Turok-Hans are the very first beasts of God and are powerful in their own right, they themselves have several weaknesses, little of which can kill them, but can all injure them. * Sunlight: As a species of vampiric-like monsters and being creatures that live in deep caves and only come out at night, the Turok-Hans are highly vulnerable when exposed to sunlight, as sunlight itself is extremely deadly to the Turok-Hans. Sunlight can and will severely burn them aflame and even kill them if exposed long enough, ending them fatally, even the Queen herself. *'Bone Of Righteous Mortal Washed In the Three Bloods of Fallen:' According to The Word of God, the bone of a righteous mortal (as good and light as the Turok-Hans are hungry and dark) washed in the three bloods of the fallen (a Fallen Angel, an Original Monster, and the King of Hell) is one of the only ways, but the best way to physically kill the Turok-Hans. When fatally stabbed with this weapon, the Turok-Han will bleed blood, then start generating ripple-like pulses through the air, then finally explode in a shower of blood. *'Angelic Blade:' The Turok-Hans can be killed or at that very least fatally-harmed by stabbing them with an angelic blade. **'Archangel Blade:' Archangels have their own angelic blades that are more powerful than normal angelic blades. An Archangel blade is capable of killing the Turok-Hans. **'Angel Blade Bullets:' Bullets forged from melted-down angel blades were shown to be effective against the Turok-Hans. Some have been known to die from them. *'The Blade of the Van Helsings:' Although specifically designed to kill Dracula and as a very powerful weapon, this blade can kill even the Turok-Han Queen, as long as it is in the hand of a member of the Van Helsing family. *'Silver:' Similar to werewolves, one of a Turok-Hans only known weaknesses is their vulnerability to silver, as they can be killed with a silver knife, blade, or bullet. Contact with silver will hurt them. Silver has been shown to be very harmful to the Turok-Hans, and wounds inflicted by silver weapons do not immediately heal. *'Witchcraft:' Witchcraft can kill a Turok-Han, as it has been shown that it can incapacitate them temporarily. It should be noted that this was done by a very powerful witch, Willow, who stunned the drone Turok-Han unconscious with ease and in a blink. The spell he improvised lasted for days, leaving the Turok-Han in a very weak, helpless state which might be evident due to their lack of defense against magical means. *'Ghosts:' Turok-Hans can be overpowered by ghosts, as seen when the ghost of Joyce attacks the Queen. Unlike other supernatural creature, the Turok-Hans are unable to see ghosts as they are beings that exist strictly on the physical plane. *'Borax:' Borax is extremely caustic to Turok-Hans, weakening them and eating their flesh much like Holy Water and Vervain does to vampires, giving hunters and other beings enough time to decapitate them. The Turok-Han Queen however is able to endure the chemical's effects much better to the point of almost enjoying the experience. *'Decapitation:' By removing a Turok-Han's head, the Turok-Han is rendered unable to act. *'Death's Scythe:' Death's scythe can kill the Turok-Hans, as it can kill anything. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Creations of God Category:Turok-Hans Category:Species Category:Types